1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for fire suppression and particularly, fire suppression techniques using catalytic suppressants.
2. Background of the Invention
Many techniques are known for fire suppression including techniques using catalytic suppressants. What are needed are improved techniques for fire suppression and detection as well as more convenient techniques for testing such systems.